


Falling for You

by ethereal_scholar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fanchildren, I still put it under the Deltarune tag though, M/M, None of the characters in this fic are canon to the Deltarune universe, Since some of the characters’ parents are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_scholar/pseuds/ethereal_scholar
Summary: Will Dreemurr struggles to decide what to do about his feelings for his brother’s ex, Kalecc Cortez, while at a party.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is comprised of the Deltarune OCS of the following people on Instagram:
> 
> Will Dreemurr/Neige/Rich: @socialllinks  
> Kalecc Cortez/Rose Dreemurr: @lucidkyla_  
> Torens Dreemurr: @nentaiartsbadly / @bxwzer.mp4
> 
> They’re all so great, please check them out :3

Will sat alone on the porch of the house of some person he didn’t even know. Although attending a party was definitely not the way he would prefer to spend his Saturday night, he had agreed to come with his best friend, Neige, so that the boy could mingle with girls.

Aside from his agreement with Neige, Will was secretly glad to have an excuse not be home, as he was trying his best to avoid his brother, Torens; Will had recently (and unfortunately) developed feelings for his brother’s ex, Kalecc, therefore he wanted to spend as little time around Torens, lest he find out and feel betrayed.

It was stupid, really—Will’s crush on Kalecc. Though they had not previously been particularly close, they had known each other growing up, since Kalecc was the childhood friend of Rose, Will’s sister. Most times, he didn’t give Kalecc a second thought, though he had been particularly unimpressed when Kalecc began flirting with him soon after dumping his brother.

Will had kept his guard up, not wanting to cause Torens any more heartache, and not wanting to be hurt by the player himself. 

Slowly, however, Kalecc began to break down his defenses. At first, it was small things like asking Will school-related questions in the hallway in order to spend more time with him, sitting with him at lunch, walking and talking with him after school before they parted ways to go home, all the while the two coming to know more about each other. 

Soon, Kalecc began to get bolder; he would invite Will to meet him at the bookstore, the coffee shop, the park, all to which Will had obliged although cautiously. 

Eventually, Will let go of trying to be careful and found himself enjoying the time he spent with Kalecc. He perked up whenever he saw Kalecc in the hallway, and a text from the boy could make his whole day. He tried to convince himself that it was just because he had finally made another friend besides Neige and Rich, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was not being as careful as he should have.

The particular occasion that made Will realize he had developed feelings for Kalecc was when the pair had gone to the movies to watch a new film Kalecc had been excited about. It was a horror movie, admittedly not Will’s favorite genre, but he didn’t mind too much if it meant that he got to spend more time with Kalecc.

The film was filled with cheap jumpscares, yet Will still fell for every single one. Noticing Will’s reactions, Kalecc gently rested his hand over Will’s and leaned into him, whispering: 

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

That was it—that was all it took to to send butterflies throughout his whole body, even up to his very fingertips.  

In the moment, Will did his best to conceal his reaction, though he suspected that Kalecc had noticed, because Will felt him gently squeeze his hand.

The ride home was quiet, yet charged with some kind of energy that Will couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Arriving at Will’s house, they said their goodbyes. As they did, there was a moment where the pair stopped to just look at one another. It seemed like Kalecc wanted to say something, but he just flashed Will his signature grin before wishing him a good night and teasingly warning him not stay up all night thinking of him.

Entering his room, Will flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling above him. He realized that he was in too deep; there was no denying at this point that he had a crush on Kalecc. 

He was filled with dread as he realized that he would have to be careful to make sure the Torens didn’t catch on, at least not until Will had decided what he was going to do about his feelings for Kalecc. 

The next day, Neige texted Will begging him to go with him to the party taking place later that night. Will agreed, figuring it would give him some time to figure out how he was going to go about the whole Kalecc and Torens situation. 

That brought him to where he currently was. He was engaged in a silent debate with himself, weighing all the pros and cons of acting on his feelings. 

Having been so caught up in his internal struggle, he failed to notice the sound of someone opening the door and stepping onto the porch behind him.

“Hey there, stranger~” greeted a familiar voice.

Will stiffened in surprise. Turning around, he saw none other than Kalecc himself. 

“Oh, uh, hey Kal.” 

Kalecc stepped forward, stopping to stand next to Will. He looked down to him, flashing that grin of his.

“And what are you doing all alone out here, beautiful?” 

“Um, I just needed a quiet place to think about things, I guess,” Will mumbled.

Kalecc’s eyebrows knit together.

“Is something wrong?”

Will tried to focus his attention anywhere else but Kalecc’s face. His expression of genuine concern was doing things to Will that did nothing to soothe his frayed nerves.

“Not exactly. It’s complicated.” 

Kalecc sat down next to Will, so close their knees were touching. He placed his hand on Will’s shoulder, cocking his head to meet eyes with him.

“Talk to me, maybe I can help you.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, losing all traces of the usual cockiness and flirtatiousness.

Will’s heart flipped in his chest. A part of him wanted to run away and pretend nothing had ever happened between Kalecc and himself, but a larger part wanted to resolve this—to just get it over with and see what Kalecc thought of his feelings.

“Well, it’s about...you, actually.”

Kalecc didn’t seem surprised, if anything, there seemed to be a knowing look in his eye.

“What’s up? You can tell me.”

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before facing Kalecc.

“I’m sure it’s obvious to you, but I like you. I like you, but it scares me because I don’t want to get hurt like my brother did, and I also don’t want to rub salt into my brother’s wound. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before; it’s all very new to me and that makes it even more stressful. I had been considering just not doing anything about these feelings, but I had to tell you because I don’t know what to do and it’s driving me crazy.” 

Will averted his eyes to the ground below him, face burning.

Kalecc remained quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts. 

“My time with Torens taught me some things. Before I got with him, I had a lot of flings but I didn’t really feel anything for those people. They were just quick fixes to fill the void for a little while. But when I was with Torens, it was different; I actually felt things and that scared me. I was finally feeling a connection, but it scared the hell out of me, so I panicked and selfishly broke up with him. I regretted it immediately, but I couldn’t go back at that point. Since then, I’ve been taking the time to think about things and I’ve decided that I’m ready to open up and be vulnerable, even if it scares me. And, if you would let me, I would like to do that with you.”

Will’s eyes flew up from the ground to meet Kalecc’s once more; he was speechless.

“I can’t promise I’d be perfect, but I’d definitely try to be the best boyfriend I could be for you. If you don’t want to, though, I understand.”

Will remained frozen for a few moments longer while he tried to gather the words to form a coherent sentence.

“Wait, you like me back? You like me?” He sounded as baffled as he felt.

“Hell yeah! You’re smart, cute, and under all that sass you’re a big softie, even if you don’t wanna admit it.” 

Will blushed once again, folding his arms and averting his eyes.

“Plus,” he smirked, “you gotta great as-“

“Hold it right there Cortex!” He playfully swatted at Kalecc’s arm. 

“Kidding!” He held his hands up in surrender.

The two fell quiet for a moment. 

“I just can’t believe you feel the same way. What am I going to tell my brother,” Will mumbled down to his lap. 

Kalecc took Will’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, Torens is an understanding guy. He may be kinda pissed off at first, but he’ll come around eventually. He’ll know that you didn’t do this to rub it in or anything like that, so don’t worry. It’ll all work out in the end.” He grinned reassuringly.

Will was silent for a moment before sighing softly and looking back up at Kalecc.

“You’re right.”

“Yeah,” Kalecc whispered.  

He brought his hand up to cup Will’s cheek, gently running his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Will leaned into the touch, his heart skipping beats. 

“Hey, can I kiss you?” 

Will was caught off guard by the sudden question, his breath hitching. He had never imagined he would make it this far with another person.

“Uh yeah it’s just, well I’ve never...kissed anyone before, so don’t expect too much.”

“That’s no problem, gorgeous.” 

Kalecc brought his face to Will’s, gently joining their lips. It was slow and chaste, Kalecc taking into account that it was Will’s first kiss. 

A warmth blossomed in Will’s chest and spread throughout every inch of his body. He squeezed Kalecc hand, sighing contentedly when he felt Kalecc squeeze back. 

“Not bad for this being your first kiss,” Kalecc breathed after they pulled away. 

Will playfully rolled his eyes.

“Guess not.”

“So what do you say? You never did give me a definite yes or no on the boyfriend thing.” Kalecc cocked an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend. But I would like to take things kind of slow since all of this is new to me.” He twirled a piece of his hair around his finger.

“Sure thing.” 

Kalecc grinned, draping his arm over Will’s shoulders and pulling him towards his chest.

Will followed the movement, resting his head on Kalecc’s chest.

“Seriously though, Torens is not going to be happy about this. I can hear his bickering in my head already.” Will sighed.

Kalecc chuckled.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let’s just enjoy this night for now.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Kalecc’s collarbone.

The night turned out better than Will had originally thought it would. He had finally come to a decision on the Kalecc and Torens situation, and though it would be a bit of a bumpy ride at first, he was ready for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I highly recommend visiting the Instagram blogs I listed in my beginning note, that way those who are unfamiliar with the characters can get to know them better. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
